


Fear of Falling

by Sile001



Category: Outlander
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sile001/pseuds/Sile001
Summary: Claire has returned to Jamie in 1760s Scotland, accompanied by their adult daughter Brianna.





	Fear of Falling

**Scotland 1766**

 

’Leave me alone!’

Jamie stood at the window, his entire body radiating fury. He moved his shoulders as though constricted by a too-tight shirt.

‘Jamie, will you listen? I’m not proposing that we do anything rash - not that you’ve ever been unwilling to put your life on the line ...’

He whirled on his heel to face me, the expression on his face shocking me into silence. When he spoke, his voice was almost unrecognisable.

‘“ _Listen_ ,” ye say. Well, Claire, it’s time you listened to me before ye get more daft ideas ...’ He held his hand up to stop me from interrupting.‘You want us to go to the Stones so ye can return to your time? For what? Brianna is safe and back at Lallybroch. Frank is dead. Ye’ve already told me the friends ye left behind are gone or in the Americas.

‘Do ye dislike it so here, in Scotland, with me? Have I been yearning for nothing but a ghost for twenty years? Christ, Claire, if this is true, then go. I willna have ye stay out of pity.’ 

Without another word, he left the room. I sank onto the bed, too drained to even weep. I had only one thought:

‘ _How do I tell him the truth?’_


End file.
